Hinata the djinn
by Nimiko
Summary: Sasuke's Baa-Chan dies and leaves him a mysterious bottle in her will. SasuHina I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I don't own Naruto. Cuz' if I did Sasuke and Hinata would be together...So yeah...

AN: Okay I had this story just pop into my head, and so yeah. Here it is.

**Chapter One**

-------

Sasuke sat in the living room with his family. His cool eyes laid upon the lawyer that was reading the will his Baa-Chan had left. She hasn't been dead for 24hrs yet, and the Uchiha family were already jittery about who she left what to. The first couple of pages was just babbling about what she enjoied about life. How she wished she done more than be a house wife. It dragged on for hours until the lawyer got to the juicy things everyone wanted to hear.

Sasuke was disgusted how eagerly people were leaning forward looking like hungry wolves while liking their dry lips. Sounds of groans, happy yelps, and curses were made as he went down the list. There was only one person left. The young Uchiha hiself. All the Uchiha's turned their heads toward Sasuke. They all knew that Uchiha Unohana favored him the most. Sneers were present on alot of people's faces as he smugly looked at him.

"Finally for my darling, Sasuke I leave..." The lawyer raised a brow, which made quite a few people raise their heads in curiosity. "For...My darling Sasuke..." The lawyer repeated slowly. a few eager people were whispering, _hurry the hell up!_ The lawyer cleared his throat as he continued. "For my darling Sasuke I leave my prized lamp." Snickers were heard from all over the room.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Sasuke said as he stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong did you think you was going to get that old hags mo--Whoa!" Uchiha Ginta said with furrowed brows. "If this cunt doesn't get the money and none of us get the mon--" The lawyer cut him off with a sigh.

"Lastly," The tired lawyer said dryly. "I give **all** my money to charity."

"That fuckin' bi--" Sasuke busted Ginta's mouth, and a tooth flew out of the middle aged man's mouth, and landed in someones drink.

"She might be dead, but don't disrespect my Baa-Sama..."

"Why the hell do you care?" The man growled. "She left you a bloody lamp. A lamp for crying out loud!"

Sasuke clenched his fist as he growled she most likely had her reasons. The young boy was sure of it. Unohana might of been a little loopy at times, but she must of done it for a reason. It just had to be a reason. He mentally sighed to himself, '_Well at least I actually got something...Unlike some..._' People filed out of the room one by one after collecting what Uchiha Unohana had given them. Sasuke casually strolled towards the lawyer who was for some reason kind of unwilling to hand over the lamp.

The lawyer's snake like golden eyes narrowed with disgust at Sasuke, which the young Uchiha brushed off. Hey if he wanted the stupid lamp he could have it. As Sasuke left he examined it closely. It wasn't the kind of lamp he imagined it to be. The make of the bottle was 6inches, but had a narrow neck, but when it got towards the bottom it turned roundish. The color was very elegant. It was a metalic purple embedded with blue jewels. "I guess this would make an okay decore for my house." He said to himself as he placed it into a box very carefully.

-------

While entering his home Sasuke placed the lamp on the mantle above his fireplace. He scrunched up his face as he thought. "Did Baa-Chan get cremated?" He picked the bottle up and shook it. A rattling sound echoed from the lamp. He pulled the top from the lamp, and a purple smoke spirled out of the lamp. Curls of the purple smoke roamed everywhere. The young Uchiha coughed as he fanned the smoke away. "What...the..."

"I-I am the Djinn of the lamp." A girl dressed in arabian clothes.

"What kind of fucking joke is this?"

"I am not joking, Young M-M-Master."

"What did you just call me?"

"Y-Young Master."

"I am not your _Master_." He said with disgust.

"You have s-s-summon me so there f-for you are my Master."

"This is just really freaky..."

_"Mistress Unohana didn't mention how difficult he would be."_ The Djinn thought to herself as her crystal eyes surveyed the young boy standing before her.

"This has to be a joke or something." Sasuke chuckled to hiself. "This can't be real."

The Djinn puckered her lips slightly and blew. Purple smoke once again engulfed the whole room when the smoke was gone, he was no longer in hhis home, but in the Land of Snow. Sasuke's teeth chattered as he held hiself. He looked over to the so called Djinn. She was standing in her revealing arabian outfit not once giving notice to the cold. "N-Now do you b-believe?" She stuttered again.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled. "Yes, I believe okay just get me back!" With another blow with her lips and the eruption of purple smoke, and they were back in his cozy house. He was still shivering and the Djinn opened up her mouth, and a swirl of purple smoke wafted over to the fire, and a fire magically appeared. The warmth of the fire made Sasuke relaxed and sleepy at the same time. He rubbed his hand, and looked side ways at the Djinn.

"Djinn, eh?"

"Hai, Young M-Master?" She said as she bowed. "What is it that you need?"

"Don't call me Young Master...Call me Sasuke..."

"A-Alright, You--Sasuke..."

"Since you know my name what shall I call you by? What is your name?"

"Djinn."

"That is what you are, but what is your proper name?"

The Djinn had to ponder. Its been so long since someone asked what her name was. Unohana just called her Tsuki, but she knew that wasn't her real name. 300yrs in a lamp can kind of mess up your memory. "Tsuki."

"Tsuki..." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall. While Tsuki was pondering what her name was he was watching her steadly. He couldn't believe he had a real Djinn in his possession. He heard myths from his Baa-Chan all the time, but he never would of thought she had a real Djinn in her grasp. That woman was full of so many surprises. Sasuke mused to himself as he thought about what he could wish for. "Lets get down to buisness." He grinned from ear to ear."

"Hai, Sasuke-San." Sasuke sighed. Atleast it was better than _Young Master_.

"How many wishes do I get?"

"Your wishes are unlimited, bu--"

'_Baa-Chan thank you!_' He said to himself. Sasuke blinked a few times. "But what?"

"To make a wish I'll have to be right by you...If we are seperated for more than a week you're wishes are terminated." Tsuki remembered what Unohana had told her before she died. "So you'll know ahead of time I cannot kill people nor make people fall in love...and lastly..." Her crystal eyes bore into his. "I cannot bring people back from the dead."

The young boy's joyous musement died instantly.

"Once they're dead, they're dead."

"Then what good are you?!"

"...." Tsuki turned into purple smoke, and went into her lamp, and the plug to the bottle floated over and popped itself back into place.

-------

Sasuke brushed his teeth while he wore a scowl on his face. Images of his mother flashed before him. That's what he wanted was his mother back. She was so kind and warm, and made life worth living. When she died it was like part of him died along with her. An aching pain shoot through his chest at the memories from so long ago. He risened his mouth then went back to his bedroom. When he opened the door his heart had nearly stopped beating, because it felt like his heart didn't beat for at least five minutes.

On his bed and on her knees was Tsuki the Djinn fully nude while posing with her hands behind her back. He gulped. His eye twitched as he took in her curvey features. _"Sasuke-Sama, do you wish for me to please you?"_ She asked in a very seductive voice. The moonlight shone through the blinds, and made her appear as an angel. Candles popped up everywhere, and magically lit themselves.

Sasuke was about to act on his instincts and take the willing girl now, and ravager every part of her body. It took all her will power to stay in control. He abruptly turned his back towards her, as he cleared his throat. "Get dressed and leave." Within a puff of purple smoke she was right in front of him still fully nude. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered into his ear. _"Do you not find me pleasing to your eyes?"_ Her eyes once again bore into his. _"I can change my appearance if you like?"_ Her breath tickled his ear as she licked it.

Tsuki looked into Sasuke's eyes, and blinked a few times. The beautiful enchanting Djinn was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke faded away the young boy's eyes widen in horror. "What. The. Fucking. Hell?" He growled behind clenched teeth. Emerald eyes stared into his onxy eyes with brightness in them. Long pink locks cascaded down to her shoulders. "Why are you posing as her of all people?"

"Hm." Tsuki let go as she appeared as her normal self wearing her arabian outfit. "I just picked the first girl I saw."

"You _saw_?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyment. "You can read people's minds?"

"Hai." Djinn was staring Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Eyes can tell a thousand stories..."

"As my first wish..." Sasuke said with a cold expression on his face. He looked at his reflection in Tsuki's crystal clear eyes. "I wish that as long as you're my Djinn that you cannot read minds."

"As you wish." A gleam of purple shimmered in her eyes.

"What am I thinking?" He asked as a test.

"I do not know." Tsuki said in bewilderment. "Did you not want me to read your mind?"

"It was just a test..." Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his left shoulder. "You should get to slee--Not my bed!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Tsuki about to crawl into his bed. "Just go back to your lamp!" He growled.

"As you wish." Tsuki said as she disappeared in a could of smoke.

"Baa-Chan..." Sasuke said as he looked at his ceiling. "I don't know if this is a good thing or a curse..." With a final sigh Sasuke crawled into his bed and shut his eyes.

-------

AN: I made this chapter short but I seriously promise to make the next one longer and it's when things are explained! So please read and review and tell me how you feel about this story's first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

AN: Hi guys. So after I re-wrote Chapter 1 I immediately began writing Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please!

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke woke up to Tsuki cooking him breakfast. She was wearing a new Arabian outfit. It matched her eyes well. Before Sasuke knew it bacon, eggs, toast, and freshly brewed coffee was in front of him. He ate as he read the morning newspaper. Occasionally he'd peak over the paper to see the girl sitting on her legs just staring at him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't hunger for food."

"Riiiiiight..." Sasuke said to himself.

"Young Master is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Don't call m-"

"Understood." She said with a curt nod of her head. "Is there anything you wish?"

With a heavy sigh Sasuke took the last gulp of his coffee. "I have to go shop for groceries."

"Gro-cer-ies?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"You know shop for fo-od." Sasuke said as if she was stupid.

"I shall escort you Young Master." She said completely forgetting that Sasuke didn't want her to call him that anymore.

"Fine, but don't say Young Master in public." He said with a groan. "And you can't go dressed like that." Within a cloud of purple smoke Tsuki was in a purple and white coat with black capries on. "Good and don't use your powers." He said as he walked out the door with Tsuki following behind him.

As they walked Tsuki was in complete awe at the busy village. Sasuke couldn't help but think the look in her eyes were cute. It was a huge change from her usually distant eyes. "Hey Teme!" Sasuke face palmed at the sound of his best friend. He kept on walking dragging Tsuki with him. "Yo, I know you hear me, dattobayo!" He finally gave up, and turned towards the boy standing in front of him.

"What, do you want Naruto you dobe?" He snarled.

His friend named Naruto pushed him aside, and blinked a few times. A grin spread across his face. "Sup?" He said coolly as he ran his fingers through his golden-blonde hair. "Are you new in town?" The young Kyuubi vessel tried to act nonchalant as he flexed his muscles a little bit.

Tsuki's eyes narrowed as her whole demeanor changed. Her body was overheating with pure anger, and she didn't know why. The earth shook as steam sprayed out of the cracks that were being made in the ground. _"Fuck!"_ Sasuke hissed as he shook Tsuki out of her daze. "C'mon back to the house." He sighed.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto said as he looked around just as nervous as the people around him.

xxxxxxx

"What the hell was that shit?"

"I honestly don't know...Never happened before..."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again!" Sasuke pulled at his hair. "Go to your bottle and stay there until I get back." He grumbled as he marched over to the door.

"What shall I do while you're away?"

"I just said go to your bottle. Go to fuckin' sleep or something!" He yelled as he slammed the door.

xxxxxxx

Thousands of throw pillows littered the area of her bed. The Djinn tidied up around her lamp before she lay down. She didn't understand what just transpired. Nothing like that has ever happened before. Tsuki kept thinking until she got tired from ravaging what could of possibly of been the reason. All she knew at that time she felt anger, happiness, and love for the young boy.

"It probably was because I never been outside." Not one of her previous masters has ever let her go out. Not even the sweet Uchiha Unohana allowed the Djinn to come out in the open. She nodded to herself with a yawn. "That must be it..." Before Tsuki knew it her eyes began to slowly close. Her bed sheets magically rose up, and draped itself over her. The lights dimmed creating a relaxing atmosphere for the perfect slumber.

xxxxxxx

Clink

Clink

Clink

Bangles clashed together as a fair skinned beauty ran through the hot desert heat. It was the hottest the desert had ever been. Her long tresses of raven hair fluttered behind her, while some strands clung to her face. She stumbled from place to place while she traveled from Konoha to Suna the home of the God of Sand and Time, Gaara. The young beauty opened the heavy oak doors only to be hit by a rush of cold air. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool air hit her. She finally stepped through the doors, and walked a few paces until she heard the doors close behind her.

She was submerged in complete darkness, and it made her nervous beyond all reasons. Something rubbed against her arm which caused her to jump with a yelping sound. Torches suddenly became ablaze with fire. The whole room was now illuminated. The young girl's heart jumped when she noticed a man lounged on what appeared to be a throne looking dead at her.

Quickly she bowed not looking at him directly, "Gaara of the Sands and Time, I am a mere mortal that seek your Godly aid. I'm not worthy enough to be in your presence this I know, but I am in dire need of you." The girl turned her gaze back at the man to see he was no longer there. She stood up looking to see where he went. A cool smooth hand grazed her neck as a suave voice whispered in her ear.

"You're quite the faltering one aren't you?" She gulped as her eye brows furrowed together. "What have you come here for?" He asked as his hand moved to her hip and gently caressed it. She took a sharp inhale as she tightly shut her eyes.

"My fiancée have fallen ill." Her crystal like eyes shined in the fire light. "The doctors say they can't help him...So please help him! I can't lose him! If I lose him I don't want to live anymore."

"What's in this for me?" Gaara asked while he slowly traced his lips against her neck.

"I-I don't know..." She whispered. "What is it...That you want?"

"Hmm," He chuckled. "I shall help you, but if you and your lover don't stay together for a full year, then you'll belong to me." He softly kissed her ear as he whispered against it. "Do you understand? Is it a deal?"

"Y-Yes..." She bit into her lips as she thought to herself. _Our love is strong; I shall never belong to you_.

xxxxxxx

Shake

Shake

Shake

Tsuki was thrashed out of her sleep by her bottle being tossed around carelessly. She usually didn't mind, but if her bottle breaks she'll cease to exist. Sure being a Djinn seems fun, but it had its cons as well.

xxxxxxx

"Geez, Sasuke-Teme this is the gayest piece of shit a man can ever possess." Naruto said as he tossed it to Kiba.

"I have to agree." Kiba said as he tossed it to Shikamaru.

The dark haired boy just stood not even making an attempt to catch it. The lamp was hurtling through the air, and was about to collide with the floor. With a swift movement across the room Sasuke dived and slid on his hardwood floor. The lamp fell into his palms as he sighed with relief. He received multiple questionable looks.

"This is my Baa-Chan's Urn!" He seethed between his teeth. Sasuke knew he could have been an actor if he wanted to, but a life full of un-expected adventures, and maybe a few awesome explosions here and there was where he needed to be. "Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Aw man..." Naruto and Kiba muttered guiltily. "W-We didn't know."

"I kind of figured." Shikamaru said in his deep laid back tone. "That's why I didn't join in."

"So you were just gonna let it fall to the ground and break..." Sasuke stood up as he placed the lamp back on his mantle.

"It would have been too troublesome."

"Why did you guys follow me back anyways?" He asked with agitation evident in his voice. Naruto and Kiba chuckled a little. Shikamaru sighed as he mumbled _troublesome_.

"Naruto claimed that you were with a hot chick." said Shikamaru.

"And?"

"Well," Kiba began, "we didn't believe him."

"Is it that unbelievable?" Sasuke asked with a twitch of his brow.

"For a while we thought you were...ya know." Naruto said with a smile. "But boy did you prove us wrong!" A sly grin appeared on his face as he looked around his surroundings. "So where is she?"

"Not here."

"Aww man." Kiba whimpered. "I wanted to see her!"

Shikamaru wasn't as stupid as Kiba and Naruto. He knew that Sasuke was lying about the girl not being here. He yawned as he walked over to the living room couch, and flopped on it. "Well," He began in a tired voice. "I guess we can wait here, until she comes back." The boy genius laughed to himself when he saw Sasuke's expression change a little.

"Get the hell out of my house..." Sasuke growled as he grew more agitated.

"You just want us to leave so you can fu-" Purple light shimmered in Naruto's cerulean colored eyes. "-I think I should go home, and eat some Ramen..."

"What the fuck are you ta-" A purple light shimmered across Kiba's eyes too. "-I think I should take Akamaru to the vet to make sure he's all healthy."

"I guess we're leaving?" Shikamaru stated, but in a questioning tone.

"C'mon Shikamaru," Naruto said as he grabbed Shikamaru by the back of his shirt and dragged him away. "Lets eat some Ramen together."

"Bye!" Kiba said as he closed the door behind them.

Sasuke flopped onto his couch as he sighed tiredly. "Tsuki, did you do that?"

"Yes," Tsuki appeared in a screen of purple smoke. "Are you upset?"

"No." Sasuke stared at the Djinn. "You've done good...They've would of been here all night if you didn't."

"Understood."

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

"Who the hell is ringing my door bell like that?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned as he muttered to himself. It was the one person that could make him get the sudden urge to kill himself. His own personal stalker Haruno Sakura. While he was feeling self-pity for his misfortune Tsuki got up, and answered the door. "Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke jolted up his seat on the couch.

"My name is Tsuki."

"You must be that slut!"

"Slut?" Tsuki tilted her head with a bewildered expression. She could not decipher what this phrase meant. She turned towards Sasuke with furrowed brows. "I've been told I'm a slut…Am I?"

"No," Sasuke came to the door and removed Tsuki from out of Sakura's view. "You're not a slut."

"Yes she is!" Sakura proclaimed. "Who said you can walk around town with my man?"

"Well Sasuke said I could." Tsuki blinked a few times. "Sasuke if you wish me to, I shall not walk with you."

"Tsuki go fix some ramen and make it extra spicy."

"As you wish Sasuke-Sama."

"Sakura let me make one thing clear I am **not** your man, and I would drown myself with a bottle of water before I ever become your man." Sasuke glared down at the pink haired girl. "Get that through your dense head you moron!"

"Sasuke-Kun stop being so mean."

"How did you find out about her anyway?"

"It's the talk of the town." Sakura huffed as she looked the other way.

"I hope you and the rest of Konoha get a life!" Sasuke growled as he slammed the door in the pink-haired girl's face. Sasuke marched to the kitchen, and saw that Tsuki was already finished making the ramen. "Um, thanks." He said as he sat at the table. Tsuki sat his bowl of ramen in front of him, and then began washing the dishes. When Sasuke took the first taste of his food he had to drink a glass of water afterwards. It was just how he liked it. "It tastes good."

"Thank you." Tsuki said as she sat at the table with Sasuke. "What's a slut?"

Sasuke wiped his mouth. "A slut is someone that has multiple sexual partners, and would basically sleep with anyone."

"Then I am one." Tsuki said.

"No you're not."

"Quite a few of my former masters have-"

"Lets switch the subject."

xxxxxxx

"Of course I saw her!" Sakura exclaimed as she punched a hole in a nearby tree. "She thinks she's so pretty with that porcelain skin, her nice rack, and augh-" Sakura growled in anger. "I could just strangle her. Hussy doesn't know who she's playing with!" The few people that were in the park scurried out of the park.

"Sakura maybe you should calm down." Ino said from atop of Shikamaru's lap. She looked at Shikamaru and gave him a kiss. "That Rock Lee kid and Naruto really likes you. Give one of them a chance."

"No I don't want any other, but Sasuke!"

"_Cuckoo…"_ Shikamaru whispered into Ino's right ear Ino gave Shikamaru a jab in the ribs with her elbow, and mouthed _stop_. Shikamaru only shrugged.

"How did she look?" Came a man's voice from behind a tree. "Did she have long tresses of raven hair, skin as glowing as the moon itself, and crystal like eyes."

"Yeah…"

"Sounds pretty hot to me." Shikamaru said. Ino rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's remark.

The man that was behind the tree stepped into view. "Thank you for confirming."

"Hey I've seen you before you're that attorney from TV." Sakura said. "Orochimaru, right?"

"You have a keen eye." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Thanks?"

"I'll be off." He said with a snake like smile. _It appears that Uchiha Sasuke has figured out the lamp's secret, but I'm not going to let that damper my plans. Soon I shall have that Djinn._

xxxxxxx

AN: I hope you guys like the story so far. Please read and review.


End file.
